It Started With A Kiss
by gleeksnation
Summary: Finchel. Fabrevans. Puckerbray. Klaine. Brittana. Need I say more? No matter what happens between these couples...remember: It Started With A Kiss.
1. For The First Time

Chapter 1: For the first time

"I'm beyond nervous," Rachel said, looking through the bras in the 34C section in Victoria's Secret, getting more nervous the lacier the bras got.

"Why? You're going to look HOT! Finn won't be able to resist," Kurt exclaimed, giving her a wink as he picked up a red hot lace bra, holding it up for Rachel to see. Her eyes widened as she shook her head violently and looked away.

"What's wrong? Oh c'mon Rach, it's not that bad," Kurt said as he rolled his eyes. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. "You don't need to get something over the top sexy, but you need to make him undress you with his eyes before he gets to actually undress you...get it?" Rachel nodded, really curious as to how Kurt knew more about this than she did. Kurt disappeared in another part of the store and she continued to look through the bras. She found one that was black, lacy but not to the point where it was completely see through, and decided this wasn't SO bad. She did want to look sexy after all. When Kurt returned he almost dropped the perfumes and body washes he wanted Rachel to smell as she held up the bra she found.

"PERFECT! Finn will rip it off in seconds!" Kurt nearly screamed, but Rachel started shushing him quickly. "Kurt! Be quiet!" she giggled nervously, the blood rushing to her face. He skipped over to her and linked their arms saying, "come on, we have to find matching underwear."

"Dude, I'm nervous as all hell," Finn said, nervously pacing back and forth in Puck's room. "Why? It's not like this is your first time, that was with Santana," Puck said in a matter-of-fact tone, which made Finn take a pillow and hit him hard with it. "Shut up about that! Look man, it's going to mean something this time. I'm in LOVE with Rachel, so I'm really stressing this. I need advice." He threw the pillow back on the bed and continued to pace, his mind racing. "Finn," Puck starts, "it isn't something to stress over. You want it to be romantic and whatever, right?" Finn nods, "alright, then that's what you do. Get candles, rose petals, the whole nine. Rachel would like something like that." "Oh, you'd know that wouldn't you? Since you hooked up with her, asshole," Finn mumbled through clenched teeth. That still bothered him, though he'd forgiven the both of them already. The thought that Puck had been with Rachel, HIS Rachel, just made him want to punch him, but he knew he couldn't do that.

"Oh would you get over that? We didn't even have sex. Obviously she didn't want me, she's with you, and she's always wanted you. So stop being a girl, and just go get ready for tonight. If you need anything else, you know how to reach me. Now leave, I've got to get ready for some entertaining of my own." Finn raised an eyebrow at Puck, but all he did was shrug his shoulders. "Who are you entertaining?" Finn asked, all of a sudden truly intrigued. "Wouldn't you like to know," Puck said mysteriously, walking to his closet. "I'll tell ya tomorrow, after it all goes down. Should be a hot night for all of us." Finn shook his head as he headed for the door, stopping to turn around and thank Puck. "Thanks man, I just needed some guy time before tonight," he said, holding out his fist for Puck to pound. "No sweat, oh, by the way man, don't wear those lame ass mickey mouse boxers you've had since freshmen year..." Puck laughs as Finn punches his arm and smirks, and with that he leaves, off to get ready for the most romantic night of his life.

**Text from Rachel: Be there in five minutes Finny! -xoxo**

Finn gulped, scrambling to light the last of the candles he had set up from the front door leading up the staircase to his bedroom. Lucky, his mom and Kurt's dad (he still couldn't bring himself to call him HIS dad) had left this afternoon for a romantic getaway, and Kurt was with Blaine, so the house would be theirs, all night. He picked up the bag of rose petals and walked up the stairs to his room, sprinkling them on the floor and on his bed. As he stared at the whole scene, his heart started pounding in his chest. I can't believe this is happening, he thought. Before he could scare himself anymore, the door bell rang. Though this made him jump, Finn quickly recovered, and made his way downstairs. As he opened the door, he mouth dropped open.

"H-h-hi," he stammered, his eyes widening.

"Hey..." Rachel replied, her voice trailing off. Finn continued to gape at the gorgeous woman in front of him. Rachel didn't have her signature headband on, nor was she wearing stockings, mary janes, a nerdy sweater or a a pleated skirt. No, Rachel had transformed into some kind of sex goddess Finn had only imagined up until now. Her hair was down, but wasn't flat, and she had the slightest hint of makeup around her eyes, though she didn't need it. The ordinary everyday outfit was replaced with a low cut red blouse and a black skirt that was tight and hugged her curves. He could not believe his eyes.

"So...can I come in?" she asked, taking a step forward. He quickly nodded and held the door open for her, his eyes following her graceful body as she stepped into the house.

"Oh my god, Finn! This is so romantic!" she exclaimed, looking at the trail of candles and rose petals leading up the stairs. Finn smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Only the best for you, and by the way...you look gorgeous," he whispered in her ear. Rachel giggled at this, and with one movement he picked her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs. When they reached his bedroom, he gently placed her on his bed and stood over her, just admiring her.

"Come here," she teased, and pulled him onto her. Their lips met passionately, and they kissed intensely for a few minutes, gripping each other tight. His tongue pushed through and she slightly opened her mouth to let it in as Finn started to slide his hand up her shirt. When Rachel felt this she stopped him, sat up and removed the shirt herself. Finn's eyes popped out of his head, and he could feel his member getting hard.

"Do you like this?" Rachel asked, but she didn't give him time to answer, for she unclipped the bra in one movement, leaving herself bare on top. At the sight of this, Finn grabbed her and pushed her down on the bed. He ripped off his shirt, threw it aside, and climbed on top of her, kissing her bare chest, listening to the softness of her moans. He kissed up her neck and when he reached her ear he whispered, "maybe you should lose the skirt too, though I think it's sexy."

"Well," she replied, "maybe you should take care of it then." Finn didn't need to be told twice; he removed her skirt as she began unbuttoning his pants, though he stared at the lacy underwear and didn't help her much. "Did you, uh, go shopping or something?" he asked, though he knew he should've be concentrating on other things.

"Mmm...maybe. You approve?" Rachel asked, winking at him.

"Hell yeah I do!"

Finn kissed down her stomach and began to remove the underwear, delicately, with his teeth. He tossed it aside and used his fingers to feel how wet she was, which made him even harder. He went inside and she moaned, her hands running through his hair. He came up to kiss her, still going in and out. Their tongues collided and he added a third finger, still going hard, making her moan his name. Out of nowhere, she stopped him, got on top, and removed his boxers. He was thankful he listened to Puck and didn't wear the mickey mouse pair, because it wouldn't of measured up against her black lacy lingerie. Without warning, she took him into her mouth, and his moans of pleasure made her suck more. He knew he had to stop her even though it felt amazing, because he couldn't finish now, he had to make love to her. He pulled her up and laid her on the bed, getting on top. He looked at her, and she looked back at him. "Are you ready?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. "Yes, Finn. Make love with me." With that, he slowly entered, causing them to both moan. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly they found a rhythm, her hips moving in time with his thrusts. "Deeper," she begged in his ear, and he listened. He penetrated deeper, causing her to moan louder. He crashed his lips onto hers, going faster. He could feel himself about to finish and he looked at her for a sign. She gripped him tighter, and gave him a look that said "I'm ready," so he came out and went back in, hard, and they both moaned loud, gasping for air, gripping each other tight. When they finished, Finn laid next to her, pulling the covers over them and taking her in his arms.

"That was-"

"Amazing," Rachel finished, looking up at him. "I love you, Finn. Thank you for making this the most romantic and beautiful first time a girl could ever have."

"I love you too Rachel, and only the best for the best girlfriend." He kissed her forehead and she moved in closer as he wrapped his arms around her tighter, and they slowly fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. A Night Of Regret

Chapter 2: A Night Of Regret

"I really shouldn't be doing this with you..._again_," Quinn said, though she was thoroughly enjoying the guy kissing on her neck at the moment.

"Why not? We're so good at this," Puck replied in between kisses. Quinn wanted to resist him but she couldn't, pulling his head up to her and kissing him hard. He climbed on top of her, starting to feel under her blouse, their tongues now fighting for dominance as they kissed intensely. She wanted so desperately to continue, but at that moment she pulled away, and moved away from him.

"Because," she started, laying back on the bed and breathing hard, "I'm with Sam now, and I really..._really_ like him."

"Do you love him?"

"I..." She didn't know how to finish her sentence. _Did_ she love him? They'd been together for a while now, and he certainly seemed to love her...but she didn't know if it was a feeling she could reciprocate just yet.

"I...I'm getting there," she finally said, sighing as she did. Why was she having this conversation with Puck, of all people?

"So then why are you here?" Puck asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "Did something happen between you and Sam? Or do you just like fooling around with me when you're in a relationship...?"

"No, nothing happened..."

"So...then why are you here?"

"I like hooking up with you...we have good chemistry," Quinn said thoughtfully, toying with a bracelet on her wrist. She knew that wasn't the reason...entirely. But that was all she could say for now.

"So I'm good enough to fool around with but not good enough to date, is that it?" Puck was starting to get a little angry. Why was he never considered the dateable type?

"Noah, it isn't like that..."

"I HATE when you call me that!" Puck yelled, getting up and storming out of the room. Quinn angrily threw herself back against the pillow on the bed and got lost in her thoughts. Why WAS she here? Things were going great with Sam, she had no reason to be here, to be cheating on him. Hadn't she learned her lesson? She cheated on Finn with Puck and now Finn was with..._her_. Not that she cared, but she obviously screwed up a perfectly good relationship by cheating, and she wasn't sure it was worth it this time around.

But she knew exactly why she was here. She had a thing for Puck, she always had. That's why she cheated on Finn with him, why she snuck looks at him during glee rehearsal, and why she was here, right now, in his bed. She just wasn't sure if she wanted to BE with him exclusively...he didn't exactly seem like the faithful boyfriend type. And yet...Sam was, and she was betraying him right now. Maybe I should leave before I let things get too far, she thought.

Before Quinn had time to get up and grab her things to go, Puck reappeared with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"I'm sorry I yelled, but nothing a little wine can't fix, right?" Damn it. She had forgotten he knew her weakness, and boy was she weak when it came to wine. She rolled her eyes and motioned for him to join her on the bed, reaching her hand out for a glass.

"Are you planning on getting me drunk so I'll have sex with you?" she questioned as he poured wine into her glass.

"Quinn, you and I both know if I wanted to have sex with you, I could do it right now, before you even get to take a sip of that wine." At this, Quinn smirked a little, and set her glass on the night stand beside the bed.

"Well," she said, getting closer to Puck, "I guess if you _really_ wanted to have sex with me...I might allow it."

"Might? And why might?" Puck asked, inching closer to her to the point where their lips were nearly touching.

"You need to make it the best I've ever had. Completely blow my mind," she whispered in his ear. He got shivers down his spine. "Think you can handle doing that?"

"Your wish is my command."

"Come and get it then."

~000~

**Text from Sam: Hey babe! Are we still on for tonight?**

"Shit."

"What?"

Quinn dropped the phone back in her bag on the floor and sat up, scanning the room for the clothes that had gone flying about 2 hours prior. Puck had been right, he was able to have sex with her without even getting a drop of wine into her system. Remembering the glass was still on the night stand, she grabbed it hastily and downed it in one shot.

"Damn girl relax, there's still a whole bottle right here-"

"Help me find me clothes, please."

Puck looked at her puzzled, then shrugged and rolled out of bed to retrieve the scattered items of clothing. He put on his boxers and tossed a blue bra and matching underwear to her. She put them on quickly and found her skirt and blouse, slipping them on as he zipped up his jeans.

"Quinn?"

"What?" she practically screamed, a crazed look on her face.

"Woah...okay calm down."

"No, I-I can't."

"Are you okay?" he asked timidly, pulling a shirt over his head.

"Do I look okay to you?" she said, her voice still a little loud, but more calm than before. She took the bottle of wine and drank at least half the bottle before setting it down.

"Look, did I do something wrong?" Puck asked, wondering if maybe fooling around with her wasn't such a good idea.

"No, I just...I have to go. I'm sorry," Quinn said quickly, putting on her shoes and grabbing her bag. "I'll text you later, bye." And with that, she closed the bedroom door behind her, sprinting for the front door and slamming it as she left. Never again, she told herself, never again.


	3. Not Good Enough

**Hey everyone! I want to thank those of you who have taken the time out of your day to read my fanfic! I'm so happy to be writing this, and I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am! Please review, I could really use the feedback/constructive criticism, anything! Also, you can tweet me at gleeksnation :) **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, Puck is really starting to lose it!**

Chapter 3: Not Good Enough

Puck stood there, looking around the empty room, the sound of the slamming door ringing in his ears.

What the hell had just happened?

One minute they were laying in bed, relaxing after an intense two hours of hot, wild sex, and the next thing he knew she was throwing on her clothes and barely saying bye to him. Though he knew this shouldn't bother him, it did. Maybe he was finally getting sick of just being the 'booty call'.

He got up from the bed, walking over to the window. He watched Quinn walk hurriedly to her car, but before she got in, she looked up at him. The sadness and anger in her eyes left him feeling numb, and before he knew what he was doing, he was running out of his room, headed towards the front door. He flung it wide open and ran towards her car.

"Quinn!" he yelled out, stopping right in front of her car. "STOP!"

She was sitting in her car, her eyes wide open. She blinked quickly, then took the key out of the ignition. He walked over to the drivers side, opening the door.

"Get out," he demanded. Quinn sat there, staring blankly at him as if she hadn't heard him.

"I'm not fucking leaving until you get out and explain to me what the fuck just happened," he said, getting angrier. She rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car.

"What do you want?" she spat. A part of him wanted to scream at her, the other part wanted to take her in the backseat and make her moan his name and beg him to stop pleasuring her.

"I want to know what the hell just happened, why you just booked it out of my room without barely saying bye to me."

"I have to go, and you're making it very difficult."

"You didn't have to go 20 minutes ago."

"Well now I do, so if you'll excuse me," she said, opening the car door and getting back in.

"This conversation isn't over Quinn, and you know it." With that, she rolled up her window and left him there, standing in the middle of the street. He stood there, dumbfounded, then realized he should go back upstairs. He went back inside the house, locking the door slowly before walking to his room. He opened the door and realized the open bottle of wine was still on the night stand. He angrily picked it up and chugged the rest of the bottle, barely even tasting it. He threw the empty bottle against the door, smashing it to pieces before sitting down on the bed, suddenly feeling dizzy. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his phone flashing on the night stand.

**Incoming call from: Santana**

Puck really wasn't in the mood to talk, but he picked up anyway.

"What do you want."

"Well, hello to you too," Santana said, sensing the anger in his tone

"Sorry, just kind of pissed off."

"Well what happened?"

Puck really didn't want to talk to Santana about this...but he realized he really didn't have anyone else to talk to, so he sighed and started talking.

"Quinn was over, and-"

"Wait, Quinn was over?"

"Can you let me finish please?"

"Sorry, sorry, continue."

"Anyway, yeah, she came over. And we had sex. Then she got a text and booked it out of here, barely even saying bye. I went after her, but even then she barely said anything to me. Bitch."

"And...what's the problem exactly?" Santana asked, confused at the fact that Puck would even care if she stayed after having sex with him or not. He was Puck after all, notorious for having one night stands with many girls and not giving a flying fuck about it.

"I don't know...maybe I don't like being used for sex."

"Oh please," Santana said, laughing. "You're Puck, you have never minded being used for sex, or using girls for sex. Nice try, but I think it's something else."

"Then what the hell is it, cause I'm actually pissed off right now."

"I think," Santana started, "you like Quinn."

There was silence on Puck's end, and Santana knew she had hit the nail right on the head.

"You're stupid, why would I like her," Puck said, trying to mask the nervousness in his voice.

"Why? Helloooo, you hooked up with her when she was with Finn, got her pregnant, vowed to take care of her, be with her, love her, all that shit. But then she got with Sam, and yet you're still hooking up with her. Why keep hooking up with the same girl if you have no feelings for her, huh?"

Puck didn't have anything to say. Santana was right. She was completely right, but he didn't want to admit it...he couldn't.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I'm not good enough for her," he finally mumbled, laying down on his bed.

Santana sighed. "Yes, you are good enough. She's just a dumb, blind, blonde bitch, and she doesn't appreciate you the way she should. She clearly didn't love Finn enough not to cheat, and she doesn't like, or love, Sam enough not to cheat on him either. I think underneath the surface she feels the same way about you that you do about her, you just have to bring it out of her."

"Whatever, I-" Puck heard a beep, and saw that he was getting an incoming call from Finn.

"Hold on a sec, S."

He switched calls, wondering why Finn was calling him.

"Hey man, shouldn't you be busy doing your girl?"

"Oh shut up. We're done, and about to head out. Are you busy tonight?"

"Not really, why?"

Finn told him about his plan and Puck sat up, listening intently. Is he serious right now? Puck thought to himself, though he kind of figured he was.

"Dude...are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life," Finn said, his voice strong, no hint of shakiness or uncertainty.

"Well then, of course I'll be there. I'll just jump in the shower and head over there."

"Thanks, see you there." Finn hung up quickly and Puck switched back to Santana.

"S? Sorry, that was Finn, I gotta go."

"Yeah, me too actually. He texted me earlier. He wants all the glee members to meet at some restaurant?"

"Yeah, and you should probably dress nicely. It's gonna be a pretty nice occasion I hear."

"You know I clean up well."

Puck laughed at this, and when they had both exchanged their goodbye's, he put the phone down and stood up. He walked to the closet and picked out a nice pair of jeans and a black button down top. He tossed them on the bed, and imagined what Quinn might be wearing tonight...but he stopped himself. She was taken. And he had to learn to respect that...or find a way to change it.


	4. I Can't Help Myself

Chapter 4: I Can't Help Myself

What have I done? Quinn had been repeating this to herself in the mirror since she got home from Puck's. She should've been getting ready, since Sam would be there any second, but she was too distraught, too angry at herself. She had done it again, she had done it again with the SAME person. Once a cheater, always a cheater? She heard her phone buzzing, and she fished around in her bag looking for it. The minute she saw the name, she wanted to throw up, or chuck the phone at the wall.

**Incoming call from: Puck**

Ugh, not now, she thought as she hit the ignore button. Fifteen seconds later his name was flashing on her phone, and she hit ignore again, getting up from her vanity set and heading towards her closet. She picked out a skirt she loved, but had no time to pick out a shirt before her phone started buzzing again. Relentlessly, she walked over and picked it up, hitting the accept button.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked, an attitude apparent in her voice.

"What is your problem? I don't deserve this, and I really didn't deserve the way you just walked out on me without any sort of explanation, OR the way you left me standing in the middle of the street" Puck said, obviously annoyed with her.

"You aren't my boyfriend, I don't owe you any explanations," she snapped, getting slightly more annoyed.

"Maybe I should tell your _boyfriend_ what happened. Would he deserve an explanation as to why his so called amazing girlfriend was riding me earlier? Or why she was begging me not to stop?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Quinn screamed into her voice, her blood boiling. He had no right to tell Sam what happened, absolutely no right. She wouldn't let him.

"Calm down, I wouldn't actually tell him. Sneaking around when you have a boyfriend is way more fun than hooking up with you when you're single. You're boring when you're single."

"I'm not sneaking around with you anymore."

"Yeah, right. That's a funny one Quinn," Puck said, laughing at her.

"I'm serious. It's not fair to Sam," Quinn replied, walking back to her closet to find a matching blouse.

"Yeah? You weren't saying that when you were screaming my name today," Puck said in a sing-song voice. Quinn wanted to punch him square in the face right now.

"I don't want to do this with you anymore. So just leave me alone." After she said that, she hung up the phone, throwing it on her bed. Tears streamed down her face as she got into her skirt and blouse, thinking that maybe it was rude of her to just hang up on him like that. No, she told herself, he's an ass and you shouldn't even be talking to him.

The sound of the door bell broke her thoughts, and she quickly wiped her face clear of tears and put cover up to hide the red puffiness under her eyes. When she finally opened the door, there was Sam, so naive, clueless, and sporting a cute smile.

"Hey babe!" he said excitedly, giving her a sweet kiss, a kiss she knew she didn't deserve. He pulled her in for a hug, and she sank into his warm, familiar body, engulfed in his familiar scent.

"Hi," she said, squeezing him. "I missed you today." No you didn't, she told herself. You were too busy getting it on with Puck to miss him.

"Well," he said, lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes, "we have some time before Finn and Rachel get here. Maybe we should get a little cozy? I missed you too."

A tinge of guilt hit Quinn hard, but she managed to put on a smile and lead him inside. The moment they got to her room he swept her off her feet and carried her to the bed where he gently placed her. She blushed as he laid down next to her, putting his arm out and motioning for her to come and be held.

"I love this," he said, holding her close and tight. Quinn loved this too, but she wanted to run far away and never face him again, because the guilt was eating her alive.

"And I love you." Wait. WHAT? She couldn't believe she just said that, but it just...it slipped out! Maybe that's the way it was supposed to be. Maybe it was supposed to just come out when it felt ready to...or maybe it was because of the talk she had had earlier with Puck. Either way, she couldn't take it back now...but she realized she didn't want to.

"I...I love you too Quinn," Sam replied, appearing to be a little choked up. He hugged her even tighter and kissed her tenderly, her face in his hands. They continued kissing like this, and eventually Sam's hand started to travel underneath her shirt. Although she knew she shouldn't let this happen, this WAS her boyfriend, and she did want this, so she began to unbutton her blouse while still kissing him. He helped her out of it and undid the clasp on her bra so he could kiss her bare chest. She quickly removed his shirt and now he was on top of her, their tongues swirling around as they kissed hard, their bodies moving in sync. Sam reached under her skirt to feel just how wet she was, which made him harden, fast. Quinn could feel this happening on her thigh, and she started to wiggle out of her skirt. Sam undid the buttons on his pants and both articles of clothing got tossed aside. They kissed harder now, her hips gyrating underneath him as he gripped onto her. Just when Quinn thought she was about to go 2-for-2 in one day, she heard the bell ring.

"Damn it, I guess I'll just have to come back after our date," Sam said, still breathing heavily. Quinn pouted, but Sam laughed and kissed her forehead.

"C'mon, it's gonna be fun. Now put your clothes back on, this is only for my eyes," he said as he winked

Oh how she wished that was still true.


	5. It's A Beautiful Night

**Hey everyone! I appreciate you reading my story, I've been working very hard on it. Keep reading and reviewing, it means a whole lot to me! I'll try to upload at least once/twice a week, it's just been difficult because I'm back at college! Anyway, happy reading gleeksters, I think Finchel fans are going to be EXTREMELY happy at the end of this chapter! :)**

Chapter 5: It's A Beautiful Night

"Isn't this a little weird? Going out on a double date...with your _ex_?" Rachel asked, fidgeting with the star necklace Finn got her for Christmas last year.

"Eh, not really. Why? Are you uncomfortable?" Finn questioned, taking her hand. "You shouldn't be, if you are. You're the only girl I want." He kissed her and rested his hand on the back of her neck.

"You're right, I'm just being silly...didn't you text Sam like, five minutes ago? Where are they?"

"Maybe they're doing what we did earlier..." Finn's voice trailed off, tracing her lips with his fingers.

"Finny," she giggled, kissing his fingertips, "we should go ring the bell. We are kind of on a time schedule, since the movie starts in half an hour."

"You're right, you're right. Let's go get them."

Finn stepped out of the car and came around to open Rachel's door. She stepped out, taking hold of his hand as they walked up the steps to the front door. This house was all too familiar to Finn, but as he held the hand of the girl he was madly in love with, the memories that he had once associated with this house vanished, and he rang the bell.

"I bet you anything they're scrambling to put their clothes back on right now," Finn said, causing Rachel to laugh and rest her head on his arm.

"Well I hope they hurry."

"Hey...things like that can't be rushed," he replied, smirking.

Just then the door opened, and there stood Quinn and Sam, both looking a little flushed.

"Hey guys," Sam said, a huge smile spread across his face. "Sorry it took us a few minutes, I was uh...helping Quinn with something." Quinn's face turned red and she nodded in agreement.

"Right...well, now that you're done 'helping Quinn'," Finn said, using his fingers to make a quoting symbol, which caused Sam and Quinn to laugh nervously, "ready to go out?"

They nodded and headed out the door, Quinn locking it behind them.

"You look pretty Quinn," Rachel said, trying to ease her out of her obvious embarrassment.

"Thank you, so do...is that a new outfit?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She had a red blouse, black cardigan, black skirt, and heels on. Not a normal Rachel Berry outfit, that was for sure. It even made Quinn the slightest bit insecure as she stood there in her flowery skirt, belt, and cream colored blouse.

"Yeah...I guess I just wanted to try out a different style," Rachel replied over her shoulder, walking towards the car.

"I like it, you look good," Quinn forced herself to say, when on the inside she was pissed off that she looked hotter than her. Rachel was clearly more talented than she was, did she have to be hotter now too?

"Well thank you," Rachel said, smiling, getting into the passenger seat as Finn closed the door and went around to the driver's side.

"I think you look gorgeous," Sam whispered in Quinn's ear as he held the door open for her. Quinn smiled and kissed him on the cheek as she slid into the backseat of the car, Sam following behind. When he closed the door, Finn put the car in drive and started driving, to a destination Rachel had no idea about.

After 20 minutes of driving, Rachel began to get worried. They were nowhere near the theatre at this point, but Finn didn't seem bothered by this, at all.

"Uh...Finny? Where...are we going? We're going to be late for the movie," she said, still peering out the window.

"We aren't going to the movies," Finn said calmly, eyes still on the road.

"Wait...where are we going? Where are you taking us?" Quinn asked from the backseat, though she knew exactly where they were going, but Rachel didn't know that.

"Yeah man, I was really looking forward to seeing that movie!" Sam chimed in, and he sounded genuinely upset. Damn, Quinn thought, he's so good at acting.

"Everyone...relax. We're at our destination."

Finn parked the car and took the key out of the ignition, sneaking a look at Rachel, and boy did she look terrified.

"Finn..." she started to say as he opened his door and closed it, walking around to open hers. "This place doesn't even look open, why are we here?" He held the door open for her as she stepped out of the car. Sam and Quinn were already walking towards the building when Finn took Rachel's hand and led her in the same direction.

"Finn, please tell me what's going on," Rachel pleaded, squeezing his hand. Their friends had already disappeared inside the building that was looking more and more like a restaurant as they got closer, but it was still dark inside. Finn couldn't help but smile as they walked up the steps, and as he held the door open for her he snuck a kiss on her cheek, causing her to nervously blush as she stepped through the threshold into the dark restaurant.

All of a sudden, candlelight appeared on a table, with two chairs to complement it. Finn led her to the table, pulling out her chair for her. She hesitated, but then sat down as Finn took the seat across from her.

"Finn, what is this?" she asked, looking around, though she couldn't see much because of the limited light.

"I have something to say to you. Actually, I have something to sing to you, that I wrote myself."

Finn took her hands in his, and began to sing.

_From the moment I first met you, I knew you were the one_

_Your eyes, they twinkled like stars, and you shined brighter than the sun_

_They say things happen for a reason, and I think they might be right_

_Rachel Berry, would you do me the honor, of being my wife?_

At this last line, Rachel gasped, for Finn had gotten on his knee, pulling a small box out of his jacket. Opening the box, he continued to sing.

_You're the woman of my dreams, the one I'd spend my whole life fighting for_

_The woman who makes me lose my breath, the one that I adore_

_So make me the happiest man alive, and say you'll be with me forever_

_Baby they say there's no thing as perfect, but I feel perfection when we're together_

Rachel began tearing up as Finn slid the ring on her finger, holding her hands in his.

_I'd say that I love you, but that wouldn't quite sum it up_

_Because I know for the first time in my life that I'm in love_

_I'll never hurt you, I'll always protect you, for the rest of my life_

_Just do me this honor, Rachel Berry, of becoming my wife._

With that, Finn had finished his song, and tears had begun forming in his eyes. He looked at Rachel, who had tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry...I put the ring on your finger before giving you a chance to say yes or no," he said, sniffling a little. "So, Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"

"Of course I'll marry you Finn Hudson," she answered, without any hesitation, smiling as she did.

He stood up and pulled her into him, holding her so tight and so close.

"I love you Rachel," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Finn."


	6. An Order Of Congratulations

**Hey everyone! I can't tell you how much I appreciate the reviews, alerts, feedback, and most recently-tweets! Feel free to tweet me at armymonchele, I answer everyone and I promise I'm very nice! This chapter was my favorite to write so far because so much happens, plus, it's my longest chapter ;)**

**Keep on reviewing, reading, alerting, and tweeting guys! It keeps me writing :) **

**Happy Reading Gleeksters!**

Chapter 6: An Order of Congratulations, With A Little Jealously On The Side

All of a sudden the lights switched on, and all of their friends were standing there, with a banner that said _Congratulations!_ above them.

"Congratulations!" they all screamed at once, the room erupting in applause. Rachel leaned into Finn as he tightened his hold on her, both of them laughing and smiling.

"Did you set all of this up?" Rachel asked, looking up at Finn, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Sorry I couldn't tell you where we were going, it had to be a surprise," Finn replied, kissing her on her forehead.

"Oh c'mon you two, you have your entire lives to kiss and gaze at each other. Come over here so we can properly congratulate you!" Puck said, causing the room to erupt in applause and screams again. Rachel giggled as she broke away from Finn, taking his hand and leading him towards their friends.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS HAPPENED OH MY GOD CONGRATULATIONS!" exclaimed Kurt, the first to throw his arms over both Finn and Rachel. "My best friend and my brother, ENGAGED! Please let me plan your wedding, please!"

"You know he won't give up until you say yes," Blaine said as he laughed, stepping forward to give Rachel and Finn a hug. "Congratulations you guys, I knew you were meant to be. Let me know if I can do anything to help with the planning, that is, if Kurt will let me anywhere near the wedding plans." Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled when Blaine snuck a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm just really excited for you guys...and I've been dreaming about planning your wedding since you first got together," Kurt confessed, taking hold of Rachel's hands. "It's going to be PERFECT."

"Haha, I love you Kurt. It would be an honor if you, and Blaine, if he so chooses, helped us plan the wedding," Rachel said, hugging Kurt again.

"Yeah man, we can't do this without you, either of you," Finn continued, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder and shaking his hand, though Kurt quickly stole him away in a quick embrace.

Off in the corner stood Sam and Quinn, and Quinn was watching the scene unfold with her arms crossed and a pissed off look on her face. Sam slipped his arm around her waist, and she leaned into him slightly.

Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Of course I am," she said coldly, her arms still crossed. "Come on, we should go congratulate the 'happy couple'."

She started to head towards them, and noticed Puck walking towards her. He stepped in front of her, a serious look on his face,

"We need to talk."

"Not now, get out of my way," she said, pushing past him, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Puck what are you doing?" she demanded, turning around to face him.

"Babe?"

Quinn whipped around, Sam staring at her and Puck.

"I'll be right there, I just have to talk to Puck about something."

Sam gave her a look of confusion, but she motioned for him to go, and he turned around, walking towards Finn and Rachel.

"Okay," Quinn started to say, turning back to Puck, "you really need to leave me the hell alone, people are going to get suspicious."

"No, because you and I both know if you walk over there right now, you're going to say something you'll regret. Let them be happy." Quinn glanced over her shoulder at the scene, the disgustingly happy scene. Finn had his arm around Rachel, and she was glowing...she was fucking **glowing**. Sam was shaking Finn's hand and giving Rachel a hug, probably telling them how happy he was for them. And he was, but she wasn't. She wasn't happy for them, and she couldn't go over there and pretend she was. Not right now, at least.

"Fine, you're right. I'm pissed off," Quinn finally said, her face hot with fury. "That should be me. That could've been me, and it isn't. But I have to suck it up. I have to congratulate them."

"Not right now," Puck reasoned, letting go of her arm and standing there, watching the scene with her. "Just...stay here, I'll be right back." With that, Puck left Quinn's side, heading in the direction of the happily engaged couple.

"Hey man, congrats," he said, slapping Finn on the back. Finn turned and shook Puck's hand, then brought him in for a hug.

"I'm so happy dude," Finn said as he pulled away. "And I'm so happy you could be here. Hey uh...what's up with her?" he said, nodding towards Quinn, who was sulking off in the corner.

"Oh, she's just pissed at me," Puck said, shrugging his shoulders. "No big deal."

"Did you...?" Finn didn't need to finish his question, Puck was already waving it off.

"Hey, we have time to talk about my sexual escapades later. I need to congratulate that gorgeous gal of yours." Finn laughed and stepped aside so Puck could get to Rachel. He lightly tapped her shoulder, and she whipped around excitedly, throwing her arms around Puck's neck.

"Congratulations babe," Puck said, wrapping his arms around Rachel's tiny waist. "I'm happy for you."

"That means a lot to me Noah," she said, smiling. For some reason, he didn't hate it when she called him that, in fact...he even liked it.

Fuck.

This was not happening.

"N-no problem Rach, excuse me," he stammered, quickly pulling away from her, walking back towards Quinn.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, but he didn't answer her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the back of the restaurant. "What are you-" but she had no time to speak, for Puck had pushed her against a wall and his lips had quickly attached to hers.

"Puck, stop," she insisted, pushing him off of her. He stared at her, not believing she was actually rejecting him.

"Oh, so I was good enough earlier and now you don't want me?"

"What has gotten into you?" she exclaimed, pushing past him to walk back to the party.

"Wait." She turned around and folded her arms across her chest.

"What?"

"I...I'm sorry. About everything. About today, about..just now..."

Quinn stared at Puck, his head down, hands shoved deep in his pockets. He looked genuinely upset.

"It takes two...and I'm more at fault than you are," she said, taking a step toward him. "Besides...I wanted it just as much as you did." With that, she kissed his cheek, turned on her heel, and left him standing there, alone, for the third time in one day.

"Fuck," he said under his breath, following her.

Quinn headed towards the happy couple as Brittany and Santana each gave them hugs and kisses. She raised an eyebrow as they walked away, their fingers slightly touching. She didn't have time to give that much thought, though, for Finn had spotted her and was motioning for her to come over. Reluctantly, she walked to him, putting a fake smile on, pretending to be happy.

"Congratulations Finn," she said, as he wrapped his arms around her. She missed this, she wanted to stay in this moment forever. She wanted to remain in this moment and pretend they were back in freshmen and sophomore year, when he wanted her, when he wanted _only_ her. Before Quinn could fully relish in the moment, Finn pulled away.

"Thanks Quinn," he said as Rachel came up behind him.

"Hey, congratulations Rachel. You're a lucky girl," giving her a tight smile. Bitch, she thought, taking him away from me.

"Thank you, I certainly feel that way," Rachel replied, giving her a genuine smile and wrapping her arm around Finn's waist as he kissed her forehead.

Now she's flaunting her happiness in front of my face, Quinn thought. She mumbled another congratulations and turned around, tears forming in her eyes.

"Quinn!" Sam called after her. But she didn't turn around, she just kept going. "Quinn what's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone," she said, barely getting the words out. Quinn walked right out of the restaurant, and finally collapsed on the steps, her whole body shaking as she cried, burying her face in her hands. She felt a hand on her shoulder and assumed it was Sam.

"Sam, please, I just need to be alone right now," she said in between sobs.

"It's not Sam. He's still inside."

She looked up and saw Puck standing over her, and although she wanted to be mad and push him away, she simply looked away, tears still streaming down her face. Puck sighed, sitting down next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

"What's wrong with Quinn?" Mercedes asked, after she'd hugged and congratulated both Finn and Rachel. Rachel gave her a puzzled look, to which Mercedes answered by pointing towards the window. "She's obviously upset about something."

"I...haven't the slightest clue..." Rachel said, her voice trailing off as she watched Quinn's body shake violently in Puck's arms.

"Why aren't you out there?" Mercedes turned to Sam, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"She told me she wanted to be left alone, but I can see she has no problem getting comfort from _him_," he replied, his tone rigid and angry.

At this point, everyone had gathered to watch the scene unfolding outside. Finn looked over at Sam, who looked as though he wanted to kill Puck, which he didn't blame him for, he'd had that feeling many a time.

"Sam, don't."

"Don't what? Don't go out there and tear him off of her? I'm supposed to be her boyfriend, why is he the one out there? Why is he comforting her?"

"They've been friends for a while," Mercedes said, trying to reason with him.

"More like friends with benefits," Sam shot back. Well, no one could really argue with that, it was true.

"Hey, don't assume the worst," Blaine chimed in, trying to stay positive.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Sam grabbed his jacket from the chair, heading towards the door.

"But uh...you came with us," Finn said, hoping to get him to stay.

"I'll walk. I need to think anyway. Congratulations you guys, sorry it got ruined."

"Please don't go Sam," Rachel said, though she knew if she were in his position, she'd want to leave too.

Sam turned around, facing the people that had become his best friends over a short period of time, the people he could not lie to, or be fake around.

"My girlfriend is out there, being comforted by another guy. A guy she's most likely cheating on me with. I can't stay here and watch, and if I don't leave now, I'll do something I regret. I appreciate all of you trying to be there for me, but I just...I have to go. I'm sorry." And with that, Sam left, walking fast down the steps, passing Quinn and Puck without so much as a glance.

Back inside, the room was silent, the kind of silent where no one really knew how to break it. They all looked at each other nervously, wondering if they should say something.

Well..." said Kurt, the first one to speak up. "Time for some cake?"


	7. You're Not Sorry

**Hey guys! I am honestly so sorry that it's taken me this long to upload the next chapter of the fanfic. College has really been keeping me busy for the past month, but I'm writing more chapters and I hope to upload a lot quicker from now on! Also, thank you SO much for the alerts, that's so sweet! Please review and you can also tweet me ArmyMonchele ! I would appreciate it, you guys are the best!**

**Now onto the story! 3**

Chapter 7: You're Not Sorry

"I...hate...her," Quinn managed to choke out in between sobs as Puck held her. She kind of felt bad, she was probably ruining his shirt.

"C'mon Quinn, you know that isn't fair." Quinn's head shot up, her eyes filled with fury.

"What do you mean it isn't _fair_? She's living out my happy ending!"

"No, she's living out _her_ happy ending. You cheated on Finn, and you paid the price. And don't even try to turn it around and blame me, because like you said earlier, it takes two," Puck said, looking her dead in the eyes. He was right, she couldn't hate Rachel, it's not like she had stolen Finn away from her. Finn and Rachel had both been single when they got together.

"It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt," she finally said, resting her head back on his shoulder.

"I know it does, but you have a guy that loves you. Maybe you should be a little more grateful."

"Hah, like you care. So what was that little moment you and Rachel had a few minutes ago huh?"

"What moment?" Puck asked. Shit, he thought, she saw me freak out and leave Rachel standing there. She knows.

"When you hugged her then backed away from her really quickly. Then you came and pushed me up against a wall," she replied dryly, giving him a sideways glance.

"That wasn't a moment."

"You like her, don't you?" Quinn asked, the curiosity taking over her voice.

"No," Puck answered, rather quickly too.

"Don't lie to me. Hey, if you want Rachel, and I want Finn..."

"Are you kidding me? They just got engaged. My best friend is the happiest he's been in a LONG time. You're such a bitch Quinn."

Before she could answer, Sam crashed through the door, almost stepping on them as he made his way down the steps.

"Sam?"

He whipped around, his fists clenched and his stare piercing.

"Oh, now you want to talk to me? Fuck off. You're not worth my time." He turned around and kept walking, but he could hear her footsteps behind him.

"Wait! Where are you going?" she cried out to him, finally reaching his side. "Why are you leaving?"

"You're in no position to be asking me questions, I should be the one asking YOU questions, like why you told me you wanted to be left alone but not even a minute later you were all cozy in Puck's arms while he comforted you. Try and explain that one to me Quinn." His eyes were cold and lifeless, and she felt a shiver run through her body.

"I...I don't..." she started to say, but she realized anything she said would just be wrong. Hey babe, I let Puck comfort me because I think I might have feelings for him, or you know what Sam I had sex with him earlier and it felt good to feel his touch again.

"You don't have an explanation, do you." He didn't say it as question, he said it as a statement. He knew she didn't have an answer, and he didn't feel like standing there, waiting for her to come up with one.

He turned away from her, about to walk away and never speak to her again, but he had just one more question.

"Did you cheat on me?"

Quinn froze. Her eyes widened and her palms became clammy. By this time, everyone who was inside had come outside, curious as to how this altercation was going to end.

"W-what?"

"Answer the question. Did you cheat on me, with him?" he asked, pointing to Puck. Puck stared right at him, because he knew if he stared at the floor that would give it away. If Quinn wanted to lie to him and say she didn't, he wouldn't try and say she did, and he wasn't going to do anything that would make Sam believe otherwise.

"Seriously Puck, again?" Finn whispered to him.

"Shut it, Hudson," he whispered back, giving him a death stare.

"So are you gonna answer me? Or should I just assume the worst."

Everyone waited for Quinn to say it never happened, even if it had, because Quinn always lied. Hell, she had Finn believing that he got her pregnant in a hot tub, without them even having had sex. She was good at this, and they all knew it, even Sam.

"Sam," she started to say, tears forming in her eyes, "it was a mistake, I didn't mean-"

"Shut...the...fuck...up. You stupid, lying, cheating, unfaithful BITCH!" Sam screamed at her. Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes gasped, Santana laughed, Brittany looked confused, and Finn and Blaine's eyes got wide, turning to Puck to see his reaction. He just stood there, still as stone, no reaction on his face.

"Sam, please, I didn't mean to hurt you," Quinn cried, tears streaming down her face. She tried to reach out to him, but he jerked his body away from her, and instead headed straight for the group, straight for Puck.

"Shit," Finn said, and he tried to block Puck, but Puck pushed Finn back and lunged towards Sam. He punched him in the mouth, but Sam got him in the stomach. They fell to the ground, punching and kicking each other.

"Stop!" Quinn yelled, running towards them.

"Guys, please!" Rachel begged, trying to pull Puck away. She looked to Finn, Blaine, and Santana for help, and they quickly grabbed Puck as Mercedes, Kurt, and Brittany helped Quinn pull Sam back. The two groups were successful, as Sam and Puck were finally detached.

"You're a fucking dick you know that?" Sam said, wiping blood from his mouth. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Me? Put some blame on that girl right there! It takes two, remember Quinn? Remember?" he screamed at her, and she trembled in fear at the tone of his voice.

"Alright that's enough!" Finn yelled, placing himself in between Sam and Puck. "Seriously guys? Seriously? This is not the time and place for it."

"Oh yeah? I remember hearing that you went into choir rehearsal and starting fighting Puck after you found out he fucked Quinn and got her pregnant. Or am I wrong?"

"Excuse me?" Finn said, his hands clenching into fists. Rachel noticed he was getting really fired up, and decided it was time for her to intervene.

"Okay, stop it. Finn is only trying to help, so you really shouldn't be attacking him. Quite frankly, you're ruining my day. All three of you," she said, looking at Sam, Puck, and Quinn.

"Oh you're too nice Berry, let me handle this." Santana rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"I think Santana's gonna make a speech. She's like, the ultimate unicorn right now," Brittany whispered to Kurt, to which he just smiled in reply.

"Look, here's the deal: Puck and Quinn got in on behind your back, Sam. She rode him like a horse, and she liked it, and she didn't regret it. Maybe now she does, but she didn't when she was doing it. And Puck doesn't give a shit, so you can call him every name in the book, but the bottom line is he got with her, haha, he got INSIDE her, and you can't change that." Everyone just stared in disbelief at the fact that Santana was saying all of this. The blood had drained out of Quinn's face, Sam looked like he was about to go on a killing spree, and Puck stood there smirking. Finn tightened his hold on Rachel, so thankful he wasn't the one going through this.

"Santana, don't you think you're being a little harsh?" Mercedes questioned, but Santana waved her off.

"I am not being harsh, I'm telling the truth, and the truth hurts. Want some more nuggets of wisdom, children? Quinn is straight up jealous of Rachel. Yeah, that's right, gasp all you want but it's true. She wants to be Mrs. Hudson, but she was naughty with Puckerman and that dream got flushed down the toilet forever. Funny how it all leads back to you, _Noah_." She saw him stiffen up at the sound of his first name being used.

"Oh, does that make you uncomfortable? Because I noticed how when Rachel used it earlier, you got a little weird, but a good weird. Huh, isn't that something. So you see boys and girls, Sam wants Quinn, but Quinn wants Finn, but she likes having crazy wild sex with Puck, and Puck likes the idea of being with Rachel because she's sweet, innocent, and doesn't treat him like a whore. Is everyone up to speed now?" The smile that followed that speech was devilish, and Santana took a bow before taking her place next to Brittany, leaving Sam and Puck way too close to each other.

"At least someone is telling the truth," Sam mumbled, fixing his shirt.

"You seriously have a thing for Rachel? AND Quinn?" Finn asked, though Puck didn't turn around to acknowledge him.

"Okay I think everyone just needs to calm down..." Kurt said, stepping into the center of the circle.

"You go Kurt, unleash your inner unicorn," Brittany called out, giving him a thumbs up.

"Today was supposed to be about Finn and Rachel, and this is just putting a damper on their day, and everyone else's too. I think everyone should just head home and just get some sleep." Everyone nodded in agreement, glancing around the circle.

"Now uh...Sam and Quinn, you came with Rachel and Finn, right?" Sam nodded, looking over at Quinn who nodded also. "Okay, well, obviously you're not going to ride in the same car...so Sam, you can come with Blaine and I, and Quinn..."

"I'll walk, I doubt anyone wants to drive me home."

"No, I'll take you home," Puck said. Sam snorted, and Puck shot him a look.

"I'm not letting her walk home alone. Something could happen to her."

"Hey man, I don't care anymore. She's no longer my girl to worry about."

"W-what?" Quinn started to tear, looking at how serious Sam's face was.

"I can't be with you. You're unfaithful...and you're a liar. You said you loved me today...but I realize that was a lie. Can we leave now Kurt? I'm done here. I can't stand to look at her, or him, anymore." Kurt nodded slowly, motioning for Blaine to follow him.

"Oh," Sam started, turning back to Finn and Rachel. "I'm sorry, about all of this. You guys deserve all the happiness in the world. It's good to know true love does still exist." With that, Sam headed in the direction of Blaine's car, brushing past Quinn, who was now crumpled on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Kurt placed a hand on her shoulder, then grabbed Blaine's hand and walked towards the car.

Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist and walked her to the car, not even acknowledging Quinn's presence.

"I'm so sorry this happened," he whispered in Rachel's ear.

"It isn't your fault, and what do I care? I'm going to be Mrs. Hudson." She smiled up at him and he kissed her nose.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that."

Following behind them were Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes, heading for Santana's car.

"Sorry Q," Santana said as she passed her, "well actually, I'm not sorry, it had to be said. You'll thank me one day." Quinn didn't even have the energy to fight back, she just laid there, distraught and broken.

Puck was the last one left, standing there, watching everyone break off and go their separate ways.

"Come on Quinn, get up." Puck walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She slapped it away without looking up.

"Get off of me."

"I think you should be a little nicer to the person taking you home."

"You just ruined my LIFE," she said, raising her head up to look at him.

"Actually, you're the one who admitted to cheating." She looked away, more tears streaming down her face. He knelt down so he was eye level with her.

"I wasn't going to say anything. I may want you...but, I would've respected your decision to pretend what happened between us...never happened," he said softly, stroking her cheek lightly. She looked at him, the saddest look in her eyes, and for the first time in his life...Puck could feel his heart breaking.

"Let's go Fabray, I'm taking you home." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his car, not a word said between them. What was there to say? The night had ended in disaster, and there was no relief in sight.


	8. At Least We Have Forever

**A/N: Gleeksters! Let me just say I love writing this story, and I hope you all enjoy reading it! Your alerts, tweets, and reviews are great, and I appreciate all of it! I don't have much else to say so enjoy!**

Chapter 8: At Least We Have Forever

"Well...that wasn't what I had in mind when I planned the proposal party," Finn said, one hand on the steering wheel, the other on Rachel's leg.

"It's alright, none of it was your fault," Rachel responded, placing her hand on his.

"It doesn't matter...I should have been paying attention, I could've stopped Puck, or at least Sam-"

"Don't you dare blame yourself! You did nothing wrong," Rachel said sternly. Finn looked at her as he stopped at a red light, thinking that she looked _extremely_ hot when she was serious.

"Mmm...yes ma'am," he said seductively, causing her to blush.

"Finn! Haha, stop that, pay attention to the road," she replied, pointing at the green light.

"Fine, fine, but the minute we get into my house, don't be surprised if I can't control myself."

Five minutes later they were pulling up in front of Finn's house, both of them getting excited, thinking about what was about to happen the minute they stepped foot through the door.

Finn parked the car and quickly got out, practically running to open Rachel's door.

"My my, aren't you full of energy," Rachel giggled. Finn winked at her and picked her up, pushing the car door closed with his hip. Finn fumbled with the keys before finally opening the door, and Rachel reached out, closing and locking it. Finn continued to carry her up the stairs, but caught a sad look on Rachel's face.

"Babe, are you okay?" he asked, placing her on the bed. She looked as though she might cry, and Finn instinctively sat next to her and pulled her into him.

"It's just...what if she tries to get you back, now that Sam doesn't want to be with her? I can't...I..." Rachel couldn't finish her sentence as she began to cry hysterically in Finn's arms. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, seeing his fiancé so terrified of losing him made him both sad and angry at the same time. Sad because she shouldn't feel so insecure, and angry because Quinn _would_ do something like that; she would try to sabotage his happiness once again.

"Rachel," Finn began, lifting her chin up with his fingertips, "you are the _only_ woman I want, ever. I love you more than anything, and you are the absolute best thing to happen to me. Quinn isn't going to tear us apart, nor is any other woman, I promise you that. You have nothing to worry about...no other woman will ever be able to compare to you. You are beautiful, intelligent, talented, kind, and you have an amazing heart. I knew from the moment we met you were the woman of my dreams, I'm never letting you go." Finn stared into Rachel's deep, beautiful brown eyes, which were now filling up with tears. She smiled at him, and he kissed her on the cheek. She laid her head on his shoulder as he tightened his hold on her, and she slipped her arm around his waist.

"You're amazing, Finn. I love you," Rachel whispered, raising her head so she could meet his lips with hers. They kissed tenderly, Finn taking her face in his hands. He pulled away, looking at her.

"I love you too, Rachel. Forever and always." He kissed her again, this time with a little more intensity. They slowly laid on the bed, Finn climbing on top of her. They kissed like this for a while, just feeling each other's bodies, their breathing in sync. Just as Finn was about to lift Rachel's shirt above her head, they heard the front door open.

"Finn? Rachel? Are you here?"

Finn and Rachel both looked up at the same time, exchanging worried looks.

"I think that's Kurt...he sounds upset," Finn whispered, listening to the door shut.

"Please you guys, I hate to interrupt but, it's really important!" Kurt yelled towards the second floor, hoping they heard him.

"We should go see what's wrong," Rachel said, giving Finn a quick kiss on the lips. They both got off the bed, fixing themselves quickly before heading downstairs. Kurt could hear their footsteps, and they finally appeared on the stairs.

"Oh thank god you're here!" he exclaimed as they reached the first floor. "I'm so sorry if I interrupted something..."

"No, we were just laying down," Rachel said reassuringly, pulling him into a hug. Finn and Blaine exchanged nods.

"We sort of have a situation," Blaine said, directing this to Finn.

"What happened?" Finn asked, wondering what was so important they needed to enlist his and Rachel's help.

"We um...we...don't know...where...Sam is..." Kurt managed to say, practically taking a breath in between every word.

"Wait...didn't you take him home?" Rachel asked, looking from Blaine to Kurt.

"We tried to convince him to let us take him home, but he said he didn't want to go home, he just wanted to walk. So we asked him if there was somewhere else he wanted to go, we even offered to take him back to my place with us, but he refused that too," Blaine explained. "He said there was, in fact, somewhere he wanted to go, but he couldn't tell us. We said we'd drive him close to the place, that way he wouldn't have to walk, and he wouldn't have to tell us where he was going. I mean, it didn't look like a bad neighborhood but...I don't know, I thought it was weird."

"Why would you let him just, _roam_ around, especially in the state he's in?" Finn questioned, suddenly a bit annoyed. Had they really interrupted Rachel and him because they had "lost" Sam?

"Well I wouldn't want to go home or be around anyone after the evening he just had if I were him," Kurt replied. They all sighed, recalling how the night had quickly gone from happy to disastrous.

Quinn and Puck. Somehow it always came down to those two, they were just determined to destroy everything, especially Quinn. She was never going to let Finn be happy, and Finn was beginning to realize that.

"Look, guys, I'm sure he's fine. He's 18, an adult, he can take care of himself," Finn said, trying to ease Kurt and Blaine's fears.

"I know, but I'd feel a lot better if we tried to find him," Kurt replied, the anxiety building up. Finn could tell Kurt was really worried, so he let out a deep sigh saying, "Alright, let's go see if we can find him." Kurt gave Finn a hug, whispering "thank you" in his ear. Rachel grabbed Finn's keys and opened the door as Blaine and Kurt walked out. Finn paused, looking at Rachel.

"I'm so sorry," he said, his eyes filled with sadness. "Today was such a disaster...it was meant to be special. I should've just...I shouldn't have invited everyone, it should've just been us-"

"Finn, it's okay," she cooed, stroking his face with her fingertips. "I love you, and we have the rest of our lives together. C'mon, let's go find our friend." With that, she kissed his cheek and told his hand as she closed the door behind her. Finn squeezed her hand, knowing she was right: They did have the rest of their lives, in fact, they had forever.

**Are they going to find Sam? Where did he go? Keep reading, alerting, reviewing, and tweeting me at ArmyMonchele! :)**


	9. Go Your Own Way

**A/N: Hey guys! I still get alerts for this story which is AWESOME. I'm working on another fic right now so I'm trying to update both of them regularly, bear with me! Now, onto the story :)**

Chapter 9: Go Your Own Way

Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine had been driving around for 20 minutes, looking in all the places Sam might be.

"I don't think we're going to find him..." Finn said, his voice trailing off as he squinted his eyes to see the street signs.

"I think Finn is...wait, aren't we near the bus terminal?" Rachel asked. She turned around to Kurt and Blaine, who gave her shrugs and told her they didn't know.

"Do you know where it is?" Blaine asked her, staring back out the window.

"I think I do..I've taken it a few times when I went to New York City with my dads and they didn't want to drive. Actually I think it's up this way," she said, pointing towards a road. Finn followed her direction and sure enough there were signs for the bus terminal.

All of their eyes were glued to their windows, scanning the area for a blonde haired guy in a letterman jacket.

"I found him! He's right over there!" Rachel yelled, causing Finn to stop the car short. Everyone slammed back in their seats, groaning from the jolt.

"Sorry guys," Finn said, driving slowly to park the car. He quickly unlocked the doors as they all unbuckled their seat belts, anxious to get to Sam before he could leave. Rachel was the first to leave the car, slamming the door behind her as she ran in Sam's direction. Kurt followed closely behind her as Blaine and Finn hung back, walking side by side.

"Are you okay?" Blaine finally asked, his hands deep in his pockets.

"Yeah, I'm cool," Finn answered, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"I know today didn't go the way you wanted it to...but you've got Rachel for the rest of your life...and at the end of the day that's all that really matters," Blaine said reassuringly.

"Thanks man, I really appreciate that." They had finally made it to where Sam, Rachel, and Kurt were, and Rachel had a sad look on her face.

"Sam, you can't go, you just can't!" she pleaded, turning back to Sam.

"Rachel..." Sam started to say, but she interrupted him.

"No, you CAN'T go Sam, you can't!" she cried, and Finn came to her side and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What's going on man?" Finn asked, shaking Sam's hand.

"Not much...finally cooled down. But I can't be here right now, I can't stay here and see her and him...I have to get away," Sam said, straightening up.

"Where are you gonna go? And where did your suitcase come from?" Blaine asked, appearing next to Kurt.

"I called my dad and told him what happened...he met me here and gave me the suitcase. And I have some friends up in Toronto I'm gonna stay with..."

"You're gonna go to Canada?" Kurt exclaimed, his eyes getting wide.

"Yeah..." Sam said, his voice trailing off. "Look..I don't want to miss my bus. I really appreciate you guys coming down here but...this is just something I have to do. I can't face her...I can't see her everyday and not feel...hurt and betrayed and angry. I can't see him without wanting to punch him in the face...I'm really sorry, I have to go." Everyone nodded in silence, realizing that there was no way they could keep Sam from leaving.

"Just...be safe okay? And let us know that you got there," Rachel said, giving Sam a hug. She smiled weakly and passed him off to the boys, who gave him their own hugs and goodbyes.

"If you need anything..." Finn started to say, but Sam stopped him.

"I know. I really appreciate you being such a good friend to me, Finn. Means the world to me." With that, Sam hugged Finn and picked up his suitcase, heading toward the Greyhound that Toronto bound. He turned back once last time, waving at all of them, before disappearing onto the bus. The four of them stood there silent, watching the bus load with more and more people. Finn caught sight of a tear sliding down Rachel's face, and he slipped his arm around her, pulling her into him.

"I just...I can't believe he's really going," Rachel stammered as she tried to fight back tears. Rachel had always been over emotional, and she hated seeing her friends hurt.

"I know...but it's what's best for him right now," Finn said, wrapping her up in his arms as she sank into his body. Blaine looked at Kurt, who looked equally as hurt by the way the night had unfolded. He took hold of his hand and squeezed it, causing Kurt to look at him and smile weakly, quickly turning his focus back to the bus.

The bus was finally all loaded, with all the passengers' luggage stored underneath. The doors closed and the bus started to pull out of the terminal, causing tears to fall freely from her eyes. As they watched the bus drive away, Rachel took hold of Finn and Kurt's hands, squeezing them hard, and Kurt squeezed Blaine's too. So they stood there, hand in hand, watching their friend slowly disappear. When the bus was finally out of eyesight, Rachel wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and turned to face the group.

"We have to tell Quinn," she said with a stern look on her face.

"Why...?" Finn questioned, unsure of where Rachel was going with this.

"Don't you think she has a right to know that Sam is gone?"

"Uh no...she cheated on him...she doesn't deserve anything."

"I think Rachel is right," Blaine interjected. Kurt nodded in agreement, and once again Finn was being overruled. Why did it matter if Quinn knew or not? It's not like she cared about him, or she wouldn't have hurt him the way she did.

"Fine. But I'm not telling her, I don't want to talk to her. So if you think she should know...you can tell her," Finn said simply, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Fine, I think I...I can handle that," Rachel said, trying to convince herself that she _could_ in fact handle it.

"Well we can't do it now, it's already 10:30 at night. We should head back," Kurt replied, looking at his watch.

"You're right, are you staying over tonight?" Blaine asked, motioning to Kurt.

"Yeah, I think after the day these two had, they deserve some alone time."

Rachel blushed while Finn laughed nervously, which made Kurt and Blaine laugh.

"Alright c'mon guys, let's get back." Finn led the group back to the car, walking ahead with Rachel.

"Why do you want to tell her so badly?" he whispered to her, wondering why it was so important.

"She might be a cold-hearted bitch, but I think deep down she may have actually cared about him at one point."

**So what did you think? Is Rachel going to tell Quinn? How will she react? When will Sam come back? Keep reading to find out! Review, alert, and tweet me at ArmyMonchele! Love you guys xoxoxo**


	10. Need You Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, FOX, or any of the characters featured in this story**

**A/N: Hey guys! I appreciate the tweets and alerts I've been getting, it means so much. I think I may wait for a few more reviews before I update again, so review pretty please? Not much else to say for now so onto the story!**

Chapter 10: Need You Now

Quinn rested her head against the window, her head throbbing from all the crying. Puck looked over at her, his heart continuing to break. He hadn't meant for this happen, for her to not only lose Sam, but also be humiliated in front of all their friends. He felt like shit, which was something new for him since he rarely felt anything like that, ever.

"Quinn," he said, placing a hand on her knee, "relax, please?"

She rested her hand on his, not saying a word. Puck focused his attention on the road again, trying to concentrate on driving.

"Are you okay?"

Puck was confused by her question. She was asking _him _if _he_ was okay?

"Am...I okay? Uh yeah, why wouldn't I be," he said, turning onto Quinn's street.

"He punched you pretty hard," she said, stroking his hand with her fingertips. This made him feel good, knowing she actually cared about him.

"I'm alright, he only got me in the stomach. And I've got rock hard abs."

"Hmm."

Her lack of response made Puck frown as he pulled in front of her house, and by the looks of it no one was home.

"Are your parents here?" he asked, putting the car in park and taking the key out of the ignition.

"No...they went away for the weekend. So I'll be here alone for the next two days," Quinn replied, staring out the window at the empty, unlit house.

Puck wasn't sure if that was an invitation, so to be on the safe side he decided not to answer. They sat there in silence for what seemed like an hour when finally Quinn spoke up.

"I guess I better go. Thanks for driving me home," she said, unlocking her car door.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Puck asked, his hands and eyes glued to the steering wheel. He couldn't bear to look up at her, he couldn't bear to see her upset.

"I don't know," she whispered, her voice breaking. Puck looked up and saw her eyes glistening with tears. Before Quinn could erupt into a heaving sob, Puck had left the car and walked around, taking her out gently and picking her up in his arms.

"Give me the keys," he said soothingly, and she fished around in her bag for them as they approached her front door. She handed them to him and he unlocked the door, flipping on the light switch. He closed the door and headed upstairs for her bedroom, Quinn's arms now tight around his neck. He slowly opened her bedroom door and walked to her bed, placing her down gently. He found her blanket and placed it over her, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before turning to leave.

"I need you," Quinn said quietly, but loud enough that Puck could hear her. He turned to her, her face dimly lit by the moonlight coming in through the window.

"Then I'm not leaving," he said, turning back around and climbing into bed with her. She moved over and he slid under the blanket, taking her in his arms.

"I'm so...sorry Noah," she sobbed, leaning her head on his chest as she shook uncontrollably. He didn't even care that she had called him Noah, he just wanted to comfort her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," he responded, tightening his hold on her and leaning his head against hers. "I'm sorry I fucked up things for you and Sam...I'm...such a fuck up."

"Stop it. No you aren't," Quinn said, her head shooting up. I'm the one who decided to cheat, it's my fault, don't you dare try to take any blame." He nodded, and she leaned back into him. They laid there silent, and as Quinn started falling asleep in his arms, Puck began to realize he was seriously falling for this girl, but he knew he didn't deserve her.

~000~

Quinn woke up in the middle of the night, wondering how long she had been sleeping. She sat up, forgetting that Puck was sleeping next to her.

"Babe? You okay?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes and sitting up next to her.

"Yeah...actually I am," she said, and she meant it. Even though she should feel like shit, she felt really good with Puck there, it just felt right.

"Do you need something?" he asked, yawning. She giggled at how cute he was when he was basically half asleep.

"I don't need anything...but I do want something."

"What is it?"

She leaned over and kissed him, feeling her heart burst with emotion. She wanted to continue kissing him, it felt so right. But she knew they had to stop, it just wasn't the right time for this. She pulled away and laid back down, waiting for him to lay down too.

"You know," Puck started to say, laying down and pulling her into him, "I could be a really good boyfriend to you, if you let me."

"I know," she said, kissing the base of his neck. "I just need some time."

"I understand. I just want you to know I actually care about you...you were never just a fling to me."

"I know, Puck. And to be honest, you were never just a fling to me either." Quinn smiled and Puck reciprocated, smiling as he kissed her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him, falling into a blissful sleep.

~000~

Puck woke up first this time, turning over to check his phone. 11:35 his phone said, and he groaned as he tossed it aside and turned back to Quinn. She looked so pretty sleeping, peaceful too. To think he had caused this girl pain crushed him, but knowing that despite all of that she had still needed him made him feel just the tiniest bit better.

"Puck?" Quinn's eyes fluttered open as she smiled at him, making his heart beat.

"Yes?" He kissed her forehead, and she responded by kissing his cheek.

"Thank you for staying with me," she whispered, her eyes meeting his. He moved a strand of hair away from her face, and the simple touch made her melt.

"No problem," he said softly. Quinn had never seen such a sweet side of Puck, but she really liked it. Just as she was about to kiss him her phone went off, buzzing three times to let her know she had a new message. Sorry, she mouthed, and she turned over to check her phone. The message was from Rachel.

**We need to talk.**

We need to talk? Quinn thought. She replied back quickly, wondering what she and _Rachel_ could possibly need to discuss.

**About what?**

As she waited for a reply she turned back to Puck, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Who texted you?" he asked, suddenly intrigued. Quinn had looked a little disturbed after reading the message, and he wanted to know why.

"It was Rachel...she said we need to talk."

"About what?"

The buzzing of Quinn's phone interrupted their conversation.

**It's about Sam.**

Quinn's heart began to race. Rachel needed to talk to her about _Sam_? Though she was unsure of why they needed to talk about him, she caved in. She replied to Rachel, requesting they meet up.

**Meet me at the coffee shop in 30 minutes.**

She put her phone on her nightstand and got out of bed, heading for her bathroom.

"Quinn? What's going on?"

"I'm meeting Rachel in half an hour...she wants to talk about Sam," she called out to him.

"Oh." Puck didn't know what else to say. He knew this shouldn't hurt him, he was the other guy after all. Maybe a part of him had hoped that she would forget about Sam and get over him quickly, but he knew that was wishful thinking.

"I'm sorry. But afterwards do you want to get lunch or something?" Quinn asked, walking into the room with just a towel on. Puck had to control his urges; this wasn't the time to be getting turned on.

"Uh sure...sure that's fine. I'll just let myself out," he replied, getting out of the bed and putting on his jacket.

"Puck." Quinn walked over, taking Puck's jacket off for him. She got close and whispered in his ear.

"I need your help in the shower..."

Puck smirked, looking at Quinn. The girl was such a tease, but he just couldn't resist her.

"I guess I could be of assistance then."

**Wow! What is Rachel going to say to Quinn? How will she react? Are her and Puck going to get together? Review review review and maybe you'll find out! ;) **

**-xoxoxo **


	11. What Have I Done

**A/N: Okay first of all I sincerely apologize for not updating in FOREVER. I have been SO busy with school and stuff that I just haven't had the time, but I promise I'll update more often! I also promise to update ILWMBF more often too! Anyways THIS is an explosive chapter, and if you dislike Quinn in this story...she's about to give you another reason to. Enjoy (;**

Chapter 11: What Have I Done

Quinn took a deep breath and walked into the coffee shop, spotting Rachel immediately. Rachel noticed her and waved her over, a frown on her face. Quinn walked over quickly and took a seat across from her, ready to get this over with.

"So...what do you have to talk to me about." Quinn raised her eyebrow at Rachel, intrigued by what _she_ could possibly know regarding Sam.

"It's about Sam, Quinn."

"I know, you said that in your message. What about him?"

Rachel took a sip of her coffee, wishing she hadn't agreed to tell Quinn. Maybe Finn had been right; she didn't deserve to know. She didn't seem concerned at all nor did she seem worried. If it had been Finn, Rachel would have been going crazy. Then again, Rachel would never cheat on Finn, again, at least. But that had been complicated and out of spite because he had sex with Santana; Sam hadn't done anything wrong. Nevertheless, Rachel was here and couldn't back out now. She had to tell her.

"Sam's gone, Quinn," she said slowly. She watched Quinn's face go from a look of annoyance to a look of confusion. It took her a minute to register what Rachel had said before she could answer.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"Yesterday he went to the bus station...after uh, everything happened. We found him there and he...he said he was going to Toronto, to stay with friends..."

"He went to..._Canada_?"

"Yes..." Rachel waited for the inevitable question; she waited for Quinn to ask her why. Why he left, why he hadn't told her, anything that could help Quinn understand.

"Did he...did he say why?" And there it was. The question Rachel was dreading. She knew the answer; he had made it pretty clear. She just didn't know how to say it without hurting Quinn, as if she should have even cared about such a thing.

"He um, he said he couldn't be here right now. He couldn't see you...and see Puck...without uh, without feeling angry, hurt, and betrayed. So he...he went to stay up in Canada for a while." Rachel watched tears spill onto Quinn's cheeks as she listened. She quickly wiped them away, sniffling a little as she did.

"Did he say when he'd be back?" Quinn asked, a hint of hopefulness in her voice. Maybe he was just going for the weekend and he'd be back Monday, ready to talk to her and work things out.

"No...no he didn't. But I'm sure he'll be back soon...I mean we have glee and...graduation coming up..." Rachel tried to sound as optimistic as possible, but it was no use. She knew full well Sam wouldn't be back for a while, and she knew Quinn did too.

"Yeah...yeah I..I guess that's true," Quinn said through tears. Rachel offered her a tissue which she took gratefully, wiping her eyes.

"Is that all you had to tell me?

"Actually, no." Rachel's sympathetic look was gone, quickly replaced by a stern one. She folded her hands on the table, looking Quinn in the eyes.

"I understand Sam is gone but I want you to understand something. This does not mean you can come after Finn. If you want Puck, fine, have him, I couldn't care less. But you will not try to get Finn back. We are engaged, and we will be getting married. Maybe not for a while but this ring is a promise, and if you try to destroy that promise? I promise I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your life." Quinn blinked, taken back by everything Rachel had just said. One minute she was attempting to console her, and the next she was basically bitching her out. What was going on?

"Rachel, I-"

"I saw the way you looked at him yesterday," Rachel said, interrupting her. "I saw the jealously in your eyes, the venom in your veins. I get that you're used to getting what you want Quinn but this time it's not happening. I'm sorry about Sam leaving but you know what? It's your own fault; you did that to yourself. Sam is a sweetheart and didn't deserve to be cheated on. You don't deserve him...he's too good for you. But if he takes you back, I hope you learn how to treat him right. Goodbye, Quinn." With that, Rachel took her coffee and left, leaving Quinn sitting there dumbfounded.

Had _Rachel Berry_ just bitched her out? Had she really just said all those things? Did she even have the right? Quinn was angry, no, more than angry; she was pissed off, and she wasn't finished with Rachel. She got up and went out after her, determined to have the last say.

"Hey! Don't walk away like a coward, Berry."

"Excuse me? _I'm_ the coward?" Rachel asked, turning around. "I'm not the one who threw away a good thing because I was horny, for _someone else_."

"Oh because of course you're little miss perfect, right? That's such bullshit," Quinn spat, walking toward her.

"Is it, Quinn? Last time I checked I'm the one with the boyfriend, and you're the cheating whore."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Quinn screamed, lunging forward to hit Rachel. Rachel backed up just in time, avoiding the swing.

"If you're going to hit me you might as well hit everyone, because EVERYONE says the same thing. Or did you not hear Santana yesterday?"

"Fuck you, you little bitch."

"At least I'm not alone. Or a whore." Quinn lunged for Rachel again, slapping her hard across the face. Rachel screamed and crumbled to the floor, sobbing as she hit the ground.

"What the fuck is going on?" Quinn turned around and saw Finn standing there, his eyes wide open and his veins popping out.

"What did you do?" He pushed past her and knelt on the ground next to Rachel, taking her into his arms.

"She's a bitch, Finn. She got what she de-"

"Shut the fuck up you slut! How dare you hit her! She came here to tell you that Sam left even though you had no right to know because you're a fucking bitch and that's how you repay her?" Finn screamed, holding Rachel closer to him.

"She told me to stay away from you!" Quinn screamed back, her hands balled up into fists. Was he seriously taking her side?

"SO? I'M GLAD! You do need to stay away from me I don't _want_ you Quinn! I don't want you! Why can't you understand that you psychotic bitch!" He stood up, scooping up Rachel into his arms.

"You are such a bitch, Quinn. Sam is so lucky he got away from you." With that Finn walked away with Rachel, bringing her to his car.

Quinn stood there silent, wishing she could erase the past 10 minutes. She wished she had never agreed to talk to Rachel; it hadn't done anything except upset her even more. Now she was standing here with a headache and an aching heart, wishing she could disappear.

~000~

"Wait wait wait. You _slapped_ Rachel? Quinn, why the fuck would you do that?" Puck asked, closing his bedroom door. Quinn had come over looking pissed off, saying a million different things all at once. She rambled as she took six wine coolers from his fridge then proceeded to walk up the stairs to his room.

"Because she was being a bitch!" she yelled, snatching one of the wine coolers from the night stand and opening it. She chugged half of it, slamming the bottle down back on the stand. Puck didn't know what to do; girl drama wasn't exactly his department.

"Quinn...you shouldn't of slapped her."

"She told me to stay away from Finn!"

Puck froze. This was all about _Finn_? She was bitching and rambling and had _slapped_ Rachel...because she had told her to stay away from _Finn_?

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out." Quinn sat there, confused. Was he really telling her to leave?

"W-what? Why?"

"Because I'm so fucking sick about hearing about Finn! Shut the fuck up! You can't have him get over it! Damn it, I thought I was good enough! I thought now that Sam is gone you and I could be something more than just fuck buddies but I guess I was wrong. I'll never measure up to ol' Finn Hudson right? Well get out. I'm not gonna listen to your bitching, moaning, or complaining. Go talk to someone else. You've officially hurt my feelings. You are the only girl who's ever been able to accomplish that Fabray. So pat yourself on the fucking back and get the hell out of my house."

Puck opened his bedroom door and waited for her to leave. Quinn got off the bed and slowly walked to the door, stopping in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Puck. I didn't mean it that way," she said, tears filling her eyes. It tore him apart to see her cry, but she had seriously messed up this time. He just couldn't be around her right now.

"Just go, Fabray. Just go." She walked out of the room and down the stairs, slowly closing the front door as she left. She crumbled on the ground, crying hysterically. She had managed to piss off everyone she had ever cared about within a time span of 24 hours, and now she was alone. Completely and truly alone.

**How crazy was that? Finn is SUCH a great boyfriend, but Quinn is so horrible! And good for Puck for doing what was right for him! What will happen next? Please read and review! Tweets are also great-ArmyMonchele :) TIL NEXT TIME 3**

**-xoxoxo**


End file.
